


Protector

by paynesgrey



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Annie notices something is bothering Mitchell.





	Protector

Annie had this terrible feeling something was wrong the moment Mitchell brought her back from purgatory. Of course, it didn’t concern her personally; she was at peace with herself, and she knew once they crossed the threshold back to the land of the living, she wouldn’t be living for herself anymore.

_For Mitchell_, she thought, but she made a quick addendum (again), _and for Nina and George_.

Something was still _wrong_, and of course, she knew Mitchell well enough to feel it. He was playing it off, like he usually did, and he thought she didn’t notice. Well, he wasn’t going to escape her watch now. Calling herself a guardian angel was only the start of it. She was his protector, his safeguard, and if she could find out what was haunting him (aside from herself) she’d be there for him - instantly.

Of course, he wasn’t going to make it that easy. He’d actually considered leaving her after they got back, and that _hurt_. Annie couldn’t deny it any longer.

She didn’t want to admit it, but Annie still existed here with them for Mitchell. For all three of them, but Nina and George were getting along fine together. They seemed to have control, but Mitchell was lost. Even more so, she could sense his fear. (Deep, looming fear; the kind of fear she felt when she was trapped in limbo.)

He wouldn’t confide in her. God, he was so stubborn sometimes, but Annie would still be his angel, and she would be the reason he smiled for a moment and forgot about his troubles.

They’d been in trouble before, so why was he so worried? He had _her_ (and the others) to back him up, and as far as Annie was concerned, that was all Mitchell really needed.


End file.
